


Voltron: Magic Paladin

by AdorableThatsATree



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Mermaids, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Political Arranged Marriage, Prince Lance (Voltron), Rewriting the series, Vampire Keith (Voltron), Vampires, mermaid lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableThatsATree/pseuds/AdorableThatsATree
Summary: The magical world has been hidden from the human world. Merman Lance, third in line to the throne, always wanted to learn about space. It's dangerous, and he knows it, but he goes to the Galaxy Garrison. He framed it to his family to "Get to know my fiance better."One day he and his two teammates discover that Takashi Shirogane, who was thought to be dead, was alive. They meet Keith, who was also trying to save Shiro. The five of them get kidnapped by a mechanical blue lion and thrown into a ten thousand year old intergalactic war. He has to keep his secret from the rest of the team, even though Keith knows.This is the tale of what happened to Lance after being thrown into space.I'm rewriting the series, basically. Tagging as I go. Updates twice a month.19/01/19: On Hiatus until further notice. (Due to technical difficulties mainly)





	Voltron: Magic Paladin

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is the prologue. The main story is from Lance's perspective, but the prolouge mainly focuses on Keith because I want someone else's perspective to be shown. I'm going to try and update this twice a month (If I do it'll be on the fifteenth and the thirtieth (fourteenth and the twenty-eighth for February) each month). I haven't written the first chapter yet, so it will be updated on the 15 of January.

Sometimes, when a baby is born their parents believe their child will change the future. They are often wrong. The child is hardly a weave in the tapestry of time. However, on some rare occasions, the child does change the future. They are a thread in the tapestry. Such is the case of the birth of Keith Kogane.

Saving whole worlds – whole galaxies, there will be countless legends of Keith Kogane; the Black Paladin of Voltron. His parents not knowing there will be tales of him in the far future, knew he would amount to great things.

It was a quiet morning when Keith was born. There wasn’t a pained scream from his mother during the birth. She’d been through far more pain. The relatively short time helped kept it from becoming unbearable.

Keith was born with a loud wail. The hand selected doctor let out a sigh of relief. The baby was alive and healthy. Keith’s father held his son as his mother caught her breath and calmed her racing heart. Once she fully calmed down, she held Keith who gave a small smile as he fell asleep listening to the heart’s melody.

Keith was barely a year old when his mother left. All he had to remember her by is a letter that won’t be read for nearly two decades. The letter reads that she knows he will change the future, that she will meet him again one day.

At age seven Keith’s father died in a house fire. He may not have left a letter. However, in his will he stated at twenty years of age Keith will inherit the Kogane household.

Age ten Keith promised to marry a boy with pretty blue eyes. They met five years prior to the promise.

At age thirteen Keith was accepted into the Galaxy Garrison meeting his mentor in the process. Later in his life he will begin to view his mentor as an older brother.

At age seventeen Keith was expelled from the Garrison. He knows his mentor is alive god-damnit.

At age eighteen Keith along with a few Garrison students help break out his mentor from the decontamination tent. The five of them fly out into space becoming the Paladins of Voltron

Nearly at age nineteen Keith witnessed his brother go missing again. He became the Black Paladin among of the chaos that ensued.

At age twenty-one Keith returned to Earth a new man. He, along with all the other paladins, helped the universe. They still had more to do to properly save it. Keith still had more to do.

At age twenty-two Keith finally married the boy with pretty blue eyes.

At age twenty-seven Keith stopped being the leader of the Galra. He was leader for five years, even after nearly begging to not be leader. The people wanted him to lead, he had no choice.

His parents knew he would change the future from the beginning. The first Vampire-Alien Galra hybrid was always bound to change the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Tumblr: adorablethatsatree. I update my life and stuff there. So, if I miss an update or anything it'll be explained there.
> 
> Note: I don't have a beta for this. I did edit it once, but there may be some mistakes still. If you're interested in becoming a beta for this feel free to message me on Tumblr. I also don't know what I feel about the title. Please tell me what you think of it. I also need a better summery. When I update the story, I'll probably also update the summery.


End file.
